The Cluster School
"The Cluster School" is the 54th episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. It was released on September 10, 2017‎. Characters *Montay *Aldo *Carlos the Waterfan *Dylan Corlier *Blazer Guinfarb (minor) *Ting-Ting Fenderwind (minor) *Alto (minor) *Cho Cho (minor) *Principal Fango *Nerique *Jerry *Principal Facundo *Mental Class Teacher *The Great 'Guin (mentioned) *Slikk (mentioned) Transcript (In Ice Winds Middle School, 8am before school starts students were heading to the cafeteria for breakfast) *Montay: Man, it so good to have breakfast at school, right Aldo? *Aldo: Yes. I love it when it get fishy. *Montay: I wonder why we alway eat fish for breakfast, lunch and dinner. *Aldo: That what The Great 'Guin wanted for us to do. *Montay: Yeah, can we eat krill or something? *Aldo: I better think of something. What can i like? *Montay: Candy, Alto like candy. Ah ha, i got it. (In Carlos' table) *Carlos: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Ting-Ting: Cha Cha Cha? *Carlos: No Ting-Ting. Blazer, do you have any idea? *Blazer: I'm going to pass my test today. I hope i get an A. *Dylan: No F's like the failures. *Alto: No loco crazy at all times. *Dylan: Oh boy. I feel so good. *Ting-Ting: Oh boy, fresh in the table of a sea lion. *Carlos: Not sea lion you stupid. *Ting-Ting: Oh, my bad. (Back at Montay's table) *Montay: Aldo, i have a better idea, take one of Alto's candy and bring it to me. *Aldo: Yes sir. I will do the job for you. I'm the man. *Montay: Go. Get it quick from that fart eater. *Aldo: Ok. I do it. (Aldo sneak into Carlos' table) *Carlos: Well boys, the candy is ours. *Dylan: Candy for breakfast? *Carlos: Yes, we eat it up. *Alto: But it's my candy. *Carlos: You never share Alto. Give it to ours. *Blazer: Yeah. You be a big boy now. *Ting-Ting: And be strong like the leopard seals. *Aldo: *sneak on the table and grab the candy* *Alto: Ah! Candy stealer! *Carlos: Get the boy! *Dylan: I'll get him. *Blazer: *block Aldo* Not so fast kid. *Aldo: Hey. *fight Blazer* *Ting-Ting: Go Blazer, Go. *Blazer: *slap Aldo* *Aldo: Ow. *Dylan: *stand on the tables* I'm gonna jump! *land on Blazer and Aldo* *Blazer: Hey! *Aldo: Let's fight. (Dylan, Blazer and Aldo fight together) *Ting-Ting: Cha Cha Cha. *Alto: Wow. *Carlos: I can't believe it. What is going on here? *Alto: Give me back my candy! *Aldo: No! *punch Alto* *Alto: Ah. My face. *Carlos: You monster! *fight Aldo* *Aldo: Leave it alone. *punch Carlos* *Carlos: Ah! Not again. *slap Aldo* *Aldo: Ow. You icetard. *Carlos: Give me the candy. *Aldo: *throw the candy at Dylan and Blazer* *Dylan: Ouch. *Blazer: What a whip. *Montay: Get the candy quick. *Aldo: What that? *Alto: You can't have it. *Aldo: It's mine, not yours. *Carlos: Hey, give it back. *Blazer: You're done. Not a thing for you. *Dylan: And that's not a toy. *Ting-Ting: Come on Aldo, you learned your lesson. *Aldo: No. Not without a fight. *punch Carlos* *Carlos: Watch it amigo. *punch Aldo* *Aldo: You punch me again? Now I flip you back. *grab and roll Carlos* *Ting-Ting: Ooh! That's funny. *Dylan: *jump to Montay* Yippa yoo! *Montay: Hey. *Dylan: I'm a cute boy. *Montay: *stand up and slam Dylan* Watch it! *Dylan: Cut it off. *Alto: Hey lazy man. Look out. *Montay: *punch Dylan* That candy is Aldo's! *Dylan: It's not his. It's ours. *Aldo: *throw Carlos to Dylan* Take that! *Carlos: Hey. *Dylan: Whoa. *Montay: Stop it you two. *Cho Cho: Yeah. You guys need to chill out. *Montay: Stop it now! *Aldo: *beat up Carlos* Die! *Carlos: Whoa. That tickles. *Dylan: *push Montay* Ooh! *Montay: Watch it. *Dylan: *grab Aldo* Slam, slam, slam. *Aldo: Get off of me now. *Carlos: *slam Dylan and Aldo* Stop it you two! *Montay: *kick Carlos' butt* Watch it where your fighting in. *Aldo: MINE! *Dylan: Stop that. *Fango: What is going on where? Montay, Aldo, Carlos and Dylan, principal's office now! *Montay, Aldo, Carlos and Dylan: What? (At Principal Fango's office) *Montay: Uh.......... *Aldo: Why are we here for? *Carlos: Are we in trouble? *Dylan: Is it nap time? *Fango: No. You guys are here for a reason. *Montay: Like what? *Aldo: Making a bedtime story? *Fango: No! After all these years of behavior, i'm going to port you guys somewhere. *Montay: What? What did we do? *Fango: You guys were fighting together, drawing lines on the wall, messing up the bathroom, have bad behaviors in detention and fighting all together during lunch time. *Carlos: That can't be a chance. *Fango: Oh, i have something special for you Dylan. *Dylan: Like what? *Fango: Refusing to work, act silly, sleep during class and try to cut people feathers off. *Dylan: But the adults don't have feathers. The chicks do. *Carlos: Oh yeah, he was stealing lunch pebbles from other people as well. *Dylan: Hey. *Fango: That not what i'm talking about. *Carlos: You can't be serious about it. *Dylan: Yeah. It's a mistake. Can you give us one more chance. *Fango: Of course you can. *Aldo: Really? *Fango: NO! I fooled you all. *Montay: Awww. *Carlos: We're all gonna die! *Fango: You're all going to cluster school. *Aldo: Cluster school?! *Fango: Yes. You four are going to Bad Manners Cluster School. *Montay: What is that suppose to mean? *Fango: It's a school where people go with mental problems and bad behaviors. You four are one of them and you're getting transported there. *Aldo: Well, i'm not going. *Fango: Go, now! I have the map where the school is located. For the mark of my words, leave! (At the plains of Antarctica) *Montay: Man, i hate being expelled. *Aldo: This is such a shame. *Carlos: You blamed on us. *Dylan: I don't know what is going on with the world. *Montay: We could end up in some hell place. But i don't know why. *Dylan: There is so much torture out there. *Montay: I thought that Slikk guy from Penguin-Land was already in the cluster school. But he left years ago. *Aldo: What does the map said? *Montay: We were suppose to go straight. Oh, there it is. *Carlos: Oh no. (The gang found Bad Manners Cluster School) *Montay: Bad Manners Cluster School? What kind of school is this, when you don't give manners to people and have some bad attitude or something. *Aldo: This school is real. The principal is right about it. *Carlos: I guess we're gonna die there. *Dylan: Who cares, let's go inside and check it out. *Montay: Dylan, you know that this place is going to be bad. *Aldo: I have a bad feeling about this. (Inside of Bad Manners Cluster School) *Montay: This place look empty. *Aldo: Is this a joke? Did we just end up in some fraud place? *Carlos: Looks dirty to me. *Dylan: The floor is even a mess. (The bell rings) *Aldo: Did the bell ring because, we're new. *Montay: No. That means. (The kids start coming out, running, panicing, screaming and hopping in the hallway) *Carlos: What is this? *Ting-Ting: This place is like a horror movie! *Montay: Let's get out of here and go back to real school. *Aldo: We can't. We're stuck with the students and almost every one of them is loco. *Montay: Can we tell Fango that we're done with cluster school? *Aldo: No. We haven't even started it. Let's go check what the classes are like. *Carlos: I reallv have a bad feeling about this. (The students are watching the fight in the hallway) *Students: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! *Adelie Student #1: *beat up the student* *Adelie Student #2: What a icehole you are. *Adelie Student #1: Suit yourself. *Adelie Student #2: You know we're stuck in here and all you do is fight like we did two years ago. *Adelie Student #3: Come on man, show some strongest and heart in you. *Adelie Penguin #1: I'll beat your butt. (With Montay, Aldo, Carlos and Ting-Ting) *Carlos: What a mess. *Dylan: It's a disaster. So many crazy people there. (The adelie penguin chicks are hopping next to Montay and the gang) *Montay: Move back! *Aldo: Whoa. *Carlos: I didn't see that coming. *Dylan: Is this a fun fair or what? *Montay: Book fair? *Carlos: We don't read books. I wonder why we ended up in some prison-like school. *Aldo: This school is really that dumb. *Montay: It's way more loco than you expected. *Aldo: Are we suppose to be in class? *Montay: Well, let's find out. (At the bathroom) *Chinstrap Student #1: Get out now. *Chinstrap Student #2: We really have to go. *Aldo: Yo, what's up? *Chinstrap Student #1: What do you want? *Montay: I think we have a challenge. *Carlos: Yeah! *Ting-Ting: Someone is going loco. *Aldo: Man, i feel like crushing! *Emperor Student #1: I'm at the toilet. Just wait for a minute. *Emperor Student #2: You're day dreaming, are you? *Emperor Student #1: No! *Montay: Bring it on. *Carlos: *fight against the students* *Montay: *jump and knock down the student* *Aldo: *beat up the bullies* Yeah. Get out of here. *Montay: You got something to say? *Dylan: Knock it off. *Carlos: *beat the bullies up* Yeah! Take that. *Montay: *knock the bullies out* That should teach a lesson. *Emperor Student #1: *get out of the bathroom* Sorry boys, what a long wee day. *Montay: Boy, that was a close one. *Cluster School Principal: What the heck is this? *Carlos: What do you mean? *Cluster School Principal: In my office, now! (At the principal's office) *Montay: *gulps* I'm scared. *Aldo: But today it's our first day. What do you want from us? *Cluster School Principal: This is your first day of Cluster School. Well, well, well. It seems that i saw you guys fighting at the bathroom. *Montay: What did we do that was wrong? *Aldo: Yeah. You didn't see us all the way there. *Carlos: Did you watch it in your mind? *Dylan: Are you making it up? *Cluster School Principal: No. I have cameras all over the place. *Montay: All over the place? *Aldo: Like how many? *Cluster School Principal: 30 cameras have been placed on the ceiling to watch you guys. *Aldo: That can't be happening. *Carlos: Now we're gonna be in trouble for real big time. *Cluster School Principal: You are not in trouble. I placed every camera in the rooms so all of you lazy guys would get caught by me. *Montay: You're a stalker! *Aldo: You want trouble? Here's some trouble for you. *Cluster School Principal: Be quiet! I alway get sick of you guys. *Montay: Who are you and what's your name? *Facundo: My name is Principal Facundo, the principal of Bad Manners Cluster School. *Aldo: Get us out of here. *Facundo: No! This is your first warning now. You're going to mental class. *Carlos: Mental class? *Dylan: What a mental class? *Facundo: Mental class is a class for students with anger and mental problems like you! You're going there and that's final. *Montay: No way we're going. *Facundo: Too bad so sad. You're going and that's the last final time! That's it! OUT! *Montay: Fine. We'll just go. *Aldo: The class schedules are messed up. *Carlos: We'll think about it. *Dylan: I can't believe we are in a hell of school. *Facundo: I know what i can do with these chicks. *evil laugh* (At the mental class) *Mental Class Teacher: Welcome to mental class, today you will be writing a essay on your anger problems in life. Four young man, have a seat! *Montay: Fine. *Aldo: Hey look, there's four desk in the loser side. *Carlos: Who wanna go to the loser side? *Dylan: Yeha. Let's have some real friends. *Mental Class Teacher: Be quiet. I know some of you guys were grounded in life. Even for a skua trying to capture you or a leopard seal trying to eat you alike. *Dylan: What about a killer whale? *Mental Class Teacher: Ah! Shut the heck up. You got it wrong. *Dylan: Darn it. *Carlos: I thought all the teachers are ladies. *Montay: Psst, some teachers are men like him. *Mental Class Teacher: Be quiet fast boy! *Montay: Oh snap. *Mental Class Teacher: What you're gonna do is, take a essay about your behavior. *Aldo: No way, i'm doing this junk. *Montay: Me too. *Carlos: This stinks. *Dylan: Oh boy. *Aldo: I'm ain't doing it. *Mental Class Teacher: Work! *Montay: Fine. *Aldo: We're doing this stupid essay anyways. *Carlos: I never want to do work in life. *Dylan: Oh boy, time to go to work. *Montay: But we are in school right now. *Aldo: What's the worse case that could happen? *Montay: I hate this work. *Mental Class Teacher: Work you son of a craig! *Montay: Fine, we work together. *Dylan: Oh boy, this is so easy. *Carlos: It's not easy, it's hard. *Dylan: Awwwww. *Mental Class Teacher: No talking. Work! *Carlos: Damn, fine. *Montay: Such a waste of work. (Back at Principal Facundo's office) *Facundo: Such a little fool of penguins. I torture every student around for the failure of life. No one will ever stop me by the creation of this fool. There is something to show. *enter his secret lab, revealing his walking mecha* Ah ha, perfect-o. This mecha will destroy the powered penguins and i will be able to rule all the schools in the world. No one will tell me what to do. *evil laugh* (Back at mental class, Montay, Aldo, Carlos and Ting-Ting are finished with their work) *Montay: Done! *Aldo: I'm finish. *Mental Class Teacher: Are you done? For real? *Carlos: Yes, we are all done. *Dylan: This essay is so easy. *Montay: Hey, we haven't even studied since we're new to this school. *Mental Class Teacher: I don't care about studying. Just give me the paper. *Montay: Okay. *Aldo: Here you go. *Mental Class Teacher: Good, now i can check while you guys sit down and be quiet. *Aldo: *gulp* Yes, por favor. *Mental Class Teacher: You seem frightening. *Aldo: Huh? MORE TO COME Trivia *Bad Manners Cluster School was first referenced in the previous episode "The Fish Job 2". *This is the last episode with Ting-Ting's old personality. Starting in Season 6 with the episode "Loco House Adventure", Ting-Ting will start off with a new personality with a bit goofy. *This is Aldo's first appearance. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep